


A Phantom christmas

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was gonna post in dec but decided not to gonna be a clean slate</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phantom christmas

Danny Phantom

in

A

Phantom Christmas

Authors note - Why hello their its me again

yes another Holiday story one shot im sorry I dont have so many stories. but The Earths Savior is really taking a lot of my time. but since school is out for Christmas Break an I get 2 weeks off! well here's where my time goes,along with a story where Sam and Danny are Married with Children. I will be writing later. one story of their children wont have anything to do with the other. Well enough chit chat. On with A phantom Christmas A sequel to The Fright Before Christmas its after PP.

(Fright before Christmas opening tune In front of Tuckers)

Sam - Merry Christmas Tucker.

Tucker -Merry Christmas and A Happy Hanukkah to you Sam.

Sam -Thanks Tucker wheres Danny?

Tucker - I don't know probably ghost hunting the Truce only lasts two Days luckily its the 24th.

Sam - Ya .

(BOOM! Danny comes crashing into Tucker porch)

Sam -Danny ? Babe are you ok?

Danny - (shakes the debri from the stairs off his head) ya Sam im fine just a few bruises and a couple Ectopusses nothing out of the ordinary.

The Ghost Writer - Are you sure about that?

Danny - The Ghost writer? I thought you were in prison!

Ghost writer -Im on patrol.

Danny - Well Ghost writer seems you're breaking the rule.

Ghost writer - Why is that?

Danny - Because its Christmas Eve! can we hurry this up We have A Christmas party to attend to at Town hall. (sucks him in while hes distracted)

Sam - That was easy. (walking next to Danny)

Danny - Sure was an a little sad he should think twice before he messes with me.

(they head to Fenton works)

Danny -Mom? Dad ? Jazz?

Jazz - Danny! Sam! Tucker! glad your hear.

Maddie - He doesn't exist Jack grow up!

Jack-He does to!

Maddie - No he doesn't its scientifically Impossible!

( the rambling continues)

Danny - Take it easy Fenton you promised to do better . (takes a deep breath)

Sam - Danny ? you okay?

Tucker - Ya D you look more mad than last year.

Danny - Im fine. (inhales deeply)

Sam - Im glad your trying to look at Christmas through a new point of view Danny.

Danny - Thanks Sam I love you.

Sam - I love you to ghostboy! (lost in eachothers eyes)

Tucker - ( exhales deeply) Even when their dating they need help from the love master! ( grabs his spare Foley mistletoe berrae grabs Danny's wrist and slams it on his head)

Danny - Tucker what was that for!

Tucker- You needed help from the love Doctor. Now go to your girl before she flips. (Pushes Danny to Sam and they bump into each other)

Danny - Sorry Sam Tucker pushed me into you.

Sam - I'm ok with it.

Danny - You are? Because If you're not I could totally wail on him if you (Danny was cut off by Sam)

Sam - Shut up Ghostboy! and kiss me!

Danny - (slightly chuckles , and gives her the longest kiss they ever done)

Tucker - Thats what Im talking about! now if only I can get them to come up for air.

THE

END


End file.
